Si seulement
by DisneyTrash
Summary: OS en deux parties ! Bo est en prison pour avoir protéger sa meilleure amie, au bord du gouffre, elle rencontre le docteur Lauren Lewis : méfiance, désir et compréhension seront les mots clés de leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouvel OS qui est la raison pour laquelle je prends plus de temps que prévu sur** _ **Entre le soleil et la lune,**_ **je l'avais dans la tête depuis une semaine et la seule solution était d'écrire ! Du coup, voici un OS doccubus en deux parties, inspiré par la série Wentworth que je recommande chaudement. Pour les connaisseurs, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être les figures de Bridget et Franky (mais pas trop non plus). Sinon merci chaudement à tout les nouveaux et anciens lecteurs, silencieux ou pas, vous faites partis du plaisir d'écriture (ça se dit ?) ! Bref bonne lecture !**

 **Un petit commentaire en passant… ?**

 **PS : merci à ma bêta ! Sans toi, pff, je n'ose même pas y penser.**

Si seulement…

(part 1)

Les murs de la prison étaient blancs. Blanc cassé certes mais blancs. Dans une prison. Alors pour être spécifique, ces murs étaient ceux d'une cellule d'isolement. Peut-être que les murs changeaient de couleur à l'extérieur. Après tout, on pouvait imaginer que la personne ayant conçu ces murs avait longuement réfléchi avant d'agir. Les murs devaient bien être aussi blancs pour une raison… des murs blancs dans une prison. Un effet d'optique peut-être ? La création d'une ambiance particulière ? Un test psychologique ? En tout cas, cela rappelait l'asile psychiatrique. Une pensée assez lugubre à avoir dans un lieu où l'occupant est censé trouver la paix intérieure… ou pas. C'était sans doute le but finalement. L'homme, ou la femme, qui avait eu cette brillante idée s'était certainement dit : « les murs blancs aideront à les rendre fous. Après tout, ils ne sont bons à rien. Des criminels. Des rejets de la société. Étant donné qu'ils ne sortiront pas, autant les rendre fous. Avec des murs blancs. Dans une prison. ».

Bo était plutôt fière d'elle. À peine trois jours passés au trou, la brune avait déjà trouvé la réponse ultime à une question existentielle… Enfin assez importante pour que Bo ne s'éclate pas la tête contre ces _putains de murs blancs ! Encore vingt-quatre heures dans cette taule est je joue à Picasso ! Non mais sérieusement ! J'ouvre les yeux et je vois du blanc, je les ferme et je vois du blanc ! Ils veulent que je vois la Lumière ou quoi ! De tout façon, il est moche ce blanc ! Un coup il est crade et puis tu tournes la tête et là il est brillant ! Encore un tour sur toi-même et tu as l'impression d'être au Pôle Nord ! Putain de merde ! Tout ça pour un malheureux pain dans la malheureuse gueule de l'infirmière ! Franchement, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Madame me demande de baisser le pantalon pour des exams, ok ! Madame m'écarte les jambes pour ce dit exam, ok ! Par contre, Madame me touche mon vagin sans permission, pas ok ! Honnêtement elle avait juste à me demander… Je suis pas SI difficile que ça. Par contre je risque de prendre cher. Déjà que la directrice pouvait pas trop me saquer. Et Kenzi… non finalement je vais rester ici. J'aime bien le blanc. C'est joli le blanc. C'est pas comme le noir. C'est…_

— DENNIS !

Bo sursauta et lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba sur le sol. Le garde qui avait crié se tenait à la porte. Il la fixait impassiblement, attendant certainement… quelque chose. Mais Bo n'avait pas entendu d'autre voix que la sienne depuis trois jours et cela se traduisait en un corps tétanisé et une bouche grande ouverte.

— T'es libre Dennis. Apparemment le viol est interdit en prison. La directrice veut te voir avant que tu ne retournes à ta cellule.

— …

— Dennis ?

— …

— Ne m'oblige pas à faire un pas Dennis.

— …

— DENNIS !

— Oui chef ! Oui chef ! Sortir ! Directrice ! Oui chef !

Vex sourit discrètement. Il n'était pas un gentil maton, il n'était pas serviable ou compatissant mais il aimait observer. Et l'être humain ne pouvait que s'arrêter et contempler la beauté qu'était Bo Dennis. Mais au bout de deux ans, Vex se surprenait à chercher plus que la simple apparence de cette prisonnière. À la fois violente et justicière, dragueuse et intouchable… Bo fascinait les gens qui l'entouraient et souvent, comme pour ces idiots de papillons, la lumière était trop intense. C'était le cas de l'infirmière Jeanne Moripes. Des semaines et des semaines à fantasmer sur une prisonnière et soudainement elle se tenait là, à portée de main. Vex pouvait très bien imaginer le besoin viscéral de toucher, de posséder cet interdit. Il y avait goûté lui aussi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la directrice, quelques minutes plus tard. Bo n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Vex toqua deux fois.

— Entrez.

— Bo Dennis pour vous servir patronne !

— Merci Vex. Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! Asseyez vous Isabeau.

— Bo.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous préférez votre surnom à votre prénom. Merci Vex, vous pouvez retourner au bloc C.

— Bien Madame.

— Alors Bo… comment vous sentez-vous ?

— …

— Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis désolée pour ne pas vous avoir cru et de vous avoir placer en isolement. Je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé a remis en question pas mal de choses ici. Mademoiselle Moripes a été arrêtée avant-hier pour tentative de viol après examen des vidéos de sécurité par la police.

— Pourquoi je ne sors qu'aujourd'hui ?

— Il a fallu calmer les ardeurs de certaines prisonnières. Vos amis sont très loyaux et ont tendance à laisser leurs poings parler pour eux…

— Si vous m'aviez écoutée…

— Je sais Bo ! Je sais. Je suis désolée vraiment. Je vous promets que je ne laisserai plus ce genre d'événements prendre place dans ma prison. J'ai même déjà une idée pour la remplaçante de Moripes.

— Ok… je peux partir ?

— Avant je souhaiterais parler un instant du temps qu'il vous reste à faire ici et bien sûr de votre liberté conditionnelle.

Bo ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Officiellement, elle avait encore un an et demi devant elle mais son avocat lui avait écrit, expliquant que son comportement ainsi que sa formation acquise en ligne pourrait aider une sortie avancée. Mais Bo n'y croyait pas réellement. La jeune femme s'était faite à l'idée de ces années gâchées. Elle ne tremblait pas face à la perspective d'une nouvelle journée en prison, elle ne craignait pas le travail ou la solitude. Sa famille lui manquait, sa meilleure amie en particulier. Mais Bo avait commis un crime et elle devait payer pour cela. Peu importe que son avocat lui dise que ce n'était qu'un acte de défense, pour sauver Kenzi. Un accident. Un geste violent mais qui ne cherchait pas à tuer. Bo se souvenait davantage des larmes de Kenzi que du sang sur le plancher. Nate, la victime, était un bon vivant, un jeune homme gentil, un artiste doué mais il avait la boisson mauvaise et un certain bagage. Bo avait appris très tard les conditions dans lesquelles vivait sa meilleure amie. Kenzi pensait pouvoir sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Bo travaillait souvent de nuit et ne voyait son amie que le dimanche et encore… Mais parfois la vie prend les choses en main et un week-end d'anniversaire, un verre de trop, une insulte de plus, Bo n'avait pas supporté. Nate levait sa main une seconde fois pour frapper Kenzi quand Isabeau l'avait violemment poussé en arrière. Sa tête avait heurté un coin de table en tombant : hémorragie interne, les secours n'avaient rien pu faire.

Condamnée à 4 ans de prison ferme, Bo avait tout connu, ou presque, en prison. Un an après son arrivée, elle était devenue _top dog,_ l'alpha des prisonnières. Ainsi la jeune femme s'était installée dans un quotidien fait de stress, de choix difficiles et de quelques éclats de rire. Elle en venait à se demander si le monde extérieur ne serait pas plus compliquer à gérer que la prison. Mais Kenzi venait la voir une fois par semaine, un sourire au lèvre et une supplique dans la voix « Je t'attends. Rappelle toi que je t'attends. » Alors Bo se souvenait de ce que pouvait être l'extérieur et l'envie de se battre revenait. L'incident avec l'infirmière avait été comme une chute pour Bo. Elle qui essayait d'être le moins violente possible, la jeune femme s'était sentie tel une camée. Le sang qui coulait, la colère qui s'enflammait dans ses veines. La prison était une leçon. Bo avait appris puis expérimenté l'expression « voir rouge ». L'isolement l'avait convaincue qu'elle n'était pas prête pour la vie à l'extérieur de la jungle.

— Bo ?

— Pardon. Euh… mon avocat a dit que je pouvais avoir quelques mois en moins mais…

— En fait, le juge a sous estimé votre travail dans la prison. Vous avez aidé les arrivants à s'établir, vous avez créé un code à respecter entre blocs…

— Il existait avant que je ne sois emprisonnée. C'est juste une question de respect.

— Bo. Il n'y a pas de honte à assumer votre statut de leader. Les femmes vous écoutent, vous avez gagné leur confiance et c'est à vous que je dois la baisse du nombre d'incidents. Si rien n'est parfait, au moins il y a un cessez-le-feu entre les prisonnières et les gardes qui a commencé à votre arrivée et qui continue aujourd'hui.

— Et pourtant, l'un de vos employés a essayé de me violer.

— Bo… Écoutez, il est évident que vous êtes encore en colère et je comprends parfaitement. Je vous laisse retourner à votre bloc. Mais pensez-y Bo. Vous êtes plus proche de la sortie que vous semblez le penser. Ne rater pas cette occasion. Elles sont rare Bo je vous l'assure.

— Merci, directrice.

— Au revoir Isabeau.

Le retour à sa cellule fut court et silencieux. Les prisonnières étaient couchées ou finissaient leurs dernières tâches sous surveillance. Dans quelques heures, Bo devrait avec son équipe, préparer le déjeuner. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et essaya de relaxer son corps. Elle regardait les photos de Kenzi, de Trick et même de sa mère. Aife souriait à la caméra en tenant contre sa poitrine un bébé de cinq mois tout au plus. Bo conservait cette photo en souvenir de ce qu'elle n'avait pas connu mais qui avait existé. Une mère heureuse et épanouie. Un enfant innocent et serein. Mais l'image qui l'aidait réellement à passer ses nuits était un dessin au crayon de papier de sa meilleure amie. Un arbre gigantesque qui étendait ses branches jusqu'au bord de la feuille. Certes les couleurs manquaient, pourtant Bo voyageait avec la beauté des lignes, comme si la nature était à portée de main. Cet arbre lui rappelait l'Irlande, ou du moins l'Irlande que lui racontait son grand-père. Lorsque les cauchemars se faisaient trop nombreux ou hideux, la jeune femme imaginait les créatures des forêts venir à son secours. Cela aidait parfois à passer quelques heures en paix et à reposer son esprit. Kenzi n'était pas irlandaise. Mais elle possédait le cœur d'une guerrière celte : forte, loyale, sans peur et aimante. Le soleil réveilla en douceur Bo. Une nouvelle journée. Elle entendait déjà Tamsin et Evony se chamailler derrière sa porte :

— Je te dis qu'elle est rentrée hier soir !

— Je te dis de la fermer !

— Mais j'ai raison !

— Mais on s'en fout !

— LES FILLES !

— Oups…

— Je vais te balancer.

— Oh ta gueule.

Bo observa devant elle ses deux acolytes se regarder en chien de fayence. Tamsin, les bras croisés levait déjà les yeux au ciel alors qu'Evony soupirait d'impatience.

— Evony a raison Tam, ils m'ont laissée sortir hier dans la nuit.

— Ah ah !

— Pff !

— Bon ça va ! Comment tu te sens Bo ? Ça a pas été trop dur ?

— « Oh un délice venu tout droit du paradis ma chère amie ! » ! Non mais tu t'entends Tamsin ? Bien sûr que c'était horrible ! Toi et tes questions stupides.

— …En fait, tu cherches à mourir aujourd'hui.

— Hein ?

— Tu veux que je te tabasse et t'osais pas me le dire ?! Mais viens là bourgeoise, on va discuter !

— LES FILLES ! Je suis un peu fatiguée. Il faut qu'on aille en cuisine. Et d'ailleurs où sont les autres ?

— Parties avec Dyson, il a dit qu'il reviendrait nous chercher.

— Ton ex peut être si gentil !

— Oh la ferme Tamsin. J'espère que vous avez pas foutu le bordel toute les deux !

— Mais pas du tout.

— Jamais.

— …

— Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand même. Je t'aurais tenu chaud.

— Et c'est reparti…

— Evony ! Tamsin, on en a déjà parlé, le sexe c'est bien quand c'est court et imprévu. On a couché ensemble…

— Plusieurs fois.

— Mais ! Je préfère que mon bras droit reste à sa place. ET puis ne croyez pas que je suis aveugle toutes les deux !

— …

— …

— Ouais, c'est ça fuyez !

La cantine était encore déserte à cette heure. Quelques filles passaient le balai et la serpillière. Tamsin et Evony s'occupaient avec les caisses de légumes alors que Bo comptabilisait ce qui restait de comestible dans le frigo. Ce n'était pas un hôtel 4 étoiles mais la jeune femme se sentait plutôt fière de ce qu'elles pouvaient sortir des fourneaux. Evony en particulier faisait très bien la cuisine… des repas de prison, certes, mais au moins personne ne finissait aux toilettes. Bo observait aussi du coin de l'œil Dyson qui surveillait les deux salles. Ces derniers jours avaient été un peu… difficiles pour tous les deux. La brune avait entendu les soupirs d'amant oublié et Dyson avait essayé de l'approcher une ou deux fois. Mais la prisonnière n'était pas intéressée. S'il existait réellement une chance pour elle de sortir, elle devait tenir sa promesse et rejoindre Kenzi. Bo entendit du verre se briser dans la cuisine. Evony se tenait face aux fourneaux, une main au dessus de la plaque chauffante. Rainer, le second garde, murmurait à son oreille tout en lui faisant une clé de bras. Cet homme représentait tout ce que Bo haïssait chez un homme : la cruauté du pouvoir. Ce sentiment de se croire supérieur à un autre être humain… Pourquoi ? De plus gros muscles, plus d'argent, plus de droits… Bo le détestait.

— Hey !

— Bo ! Ouch !

— Reste où tu es toi. Donc j'attends toujours prisonnière.

— Va te faire foutre Rainer ! Aïe !

— Rainer ! Laisse la tranquille !

— Tu vas t'excuser ou pas conasse !

— Mon bras ! Mon bras !

— Evony !

— Toi tu fermes ta gueule Taz-mania !

Bo n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de prendre au cou Rainer. Elle le coucha au sol et serra sa prise. Rainer lui donnait des coups de coude dans les côtes mais la jeune femme préférait serrer les dents plutôt que de lâcher prise.

— Bo ! Lâche-le ! Tout de suite !

C'était Dyson. Isabeau savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir. Avec un peu de chance, son ancien amant avait vu toute la scène. Rainer la frappa une dernière fois avant de rouler sur le côté en toussant.

— Ça va Evony ?

— Yep… Merci Dyson.

— Lève-toi Bo.

— Il allait lui casser le bras et lui brûler la main !

— Je sais ! J'ai vu. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

— Tu vas prévenir la directrice ?

— …

— Dyson ! Il ne fait que nous provoquer pour nous envoyer en cellule d'isolement ou pire !

— Evony l'a provoqué la première.

— Je lui ai demandé qu'il arrête de me fixer avec son regard de pervers.

— Il est fort possible que tu n'arranges pas ton cas là.

— Merde Tamsin.

— STOP ! Bo retourne à ton bloc, les filles géreront seules la cuisine pour aujourd'hui. Rainer va à l'infirmerie. Je te rejoins.

— Mais…

— MAINTENANT !

Dix minutes plus tard, Bo et Dyson étaient assis face à face. La brune espérait un miracle pourtant elle reconnaissait que l'attraction, la tendresse même de leur ancienne relation, était toujours présente. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se lancer, puis Bo ferma les yeux pendant que le garde prêchait son amour et sa patience. Il était prêt à tout. Il croyait en leur couple. Ils pouvaient avoir une vie à l'extérieur. La jeune femme avait bu ces paroles au début, elle avait placé espoir et sentiment dans cet homme. Mais la prison est une épreuve quotidienne. Bo avait gravi les échelons tout en pourrissant de l'intérieur. Elle était _top dog_. Elle se sentait pourtant comme la dernière des putes. Dyson n'avait pas pu l'aider. Seule Kenzi avait réussi à l'atteindre et encore… Bo envisageait ses résolutions comme des rochers en mer : toujours présent mais rongés petit à petit. _Non pas cette fois ! Pour Kenzi, pour moi ! Cette fois je me bats !_ Dyson commençait à se lasser de son silence. Bo se sentait partagée malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà tout dit. Non. Non, Dyson. Cela aurait dû suffire mais le garde était persistant… Bo l'avait aimé pour cela.

— Bo… comme tu voudras. Promets moi qu'on en reparlera, ok ? Tu vas bientôt sortir et on pourrait vraiment…

— Je veux rejoindre mes filles Dyson. Elles n'ont pas à se taper tout le boulot sous prétexte que tu ne sais pas accepter un refus catégorique.

— Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas Bo !

— Je sais. Mais c'est mon choix. S'il te plaît je veux retourner en cuisine.

— Ok. Je parlerai à Rainer, il changera d'attitude.

— Je crois pas non. Salut.

— On se voit au comptage.

Une semaine plus tard, une nouvelle rumeur enflammait la prison. Une célébrité viendrait travailler pendant quelques temps avec les prisonnières. Certains parlaient de caméras, d'autres d'artistes hollywoodiens, les plus extrêmes se persuadaient qu'il s'agissait du président. Peu importe pour Bo. Elle avait de nouveau discuté avec la directrice qui lui avait annoncé deux choses : le juge s'était décidé pour une date au tribunal et Bo devait se présenter avec un discours et un rapport psychologique positif… Autrement la jeune femme était au bord de l'implosion malgré la joie de sa meilleure amie et des encouragements du bloc. Bo se sentait… faible face à ce jeu de théâtre. Elle devait jouer un rôle, mais comment convaincre son public ? La jeune femme avait justement rendez-vous avec la directrice qui souhaitait lui présenter la « personne qui t'accompagnera dans tes démarches ». Bo ne craignait pas la partie administrative de la procédure alors l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un dans son dos pendant les prochains mois ne l'enchantait pas. Du tout.

— Je te dis que c'est la ministre de l'intérieur !

— Bien sûr, bien sûr… et moi je suis la sœur de Lady Gaga.

— Pourquoi tu ne me… je savais pas que tu étais une fan de Gaga.

— Hein !? Mais non ! C'est un exemple !

— Rho comment je t'ai grillé la marquise !

— Je vais te trancher la gorge cette nuit.

— Quel crétin annonce son crime à sa victime ?

— T'as jamais entendu parler du Zodiac ?

— Et bien justement dans le film…

— Les filles !

— Hey sexy !

— … sérieusement ?

— Je sais, je sais Evony : tu aurais voulu que ce soit toi.

— Je… !

— Nan mais oh ! ça va devenir un sport national ou on peut avoir une conversation normale !

— Madame s'est levée du mauvais pied ?

— Non Tamsin, par contre, madame n'a pas pu dormir parce que certaines ont joué au kamasutra toute la nuit !

— …

— …

— Je t'avais dit d'utiliser l'oreiller…

— Evony !

— Bref ! C'est quoi cette histoire de ministre ?

— Apparemment il y a une nouvelle dans le bâtiment et c'est une star !

— Un garde ?

— Nope ! Elle est arrivée dans le bureau de la directrice à la fraîche ce matin et elle y est encore !

— …Et ?

— Bah il en faut peu en prison.

— Ok bye.

— Bo !

— Si tu la croise demande un autographe !

— Ou une photo de ses seins !

— Tamsin !

— Bah quoi ?

Isabeau attendait patiemment d'être invitée dans le bureau. Elle était en avance mais le maton en charge l'aimait bien et l'avait laissée passer. Il était bientôt midi mais la brune avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures. En réalité, elle soupçonnait que la personne occupant toute l'attention de la directrice avait un lien avec son procès. Bo espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à subir les remontrances ou grand discours moral d'un bon samaritain en manque d'activité. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit :

— Ah Bo ! Entrez, entrez ! Désolée pour le retard, je… ah mais non je suis à l'heure ! Vous étiez à ce point impatiente de rencontrer le docteur Lewis ?

— Docteur ?

— Elle est juste à côté au téléphone. Alors comment vous présenter la chose… Lauren Lewis est une amie diplômée avec honneur de Yale. Il possède un doctorat en médecine et psychologie.

— Ok…

— Elle sera la remplaçante de l'autre là.

— Madame…

— Oui on s'en fout. Le docteur Lewis a accepté de sortir de son année sabbatique le temps que je trouve une infirmière à temps complet.

— Ok…

— Ok… Comme je l'ai dit, elle a aussi un diplôme en psychologie et il se trouve qu'elle a une carrière bien remplie. Elle a fait ses preuves, elle est connue et reconnue.

— Ok.

— …Donc j'aimerais que tu la rencontres et que tu acceptes de faire un certain nombre de séances avec elle.

— Ok.

— Ok ?

— J'ai le choix ?

— Isabeau, vous voulez sortir le plus vite possible d'ici.

— Oui.

— Alors faites en sorte que Lauren écrive un éloge sur vous et qu'elle encourage vivement le juge à réduire votre peine, voire à proposer une liberté conditionnelle.

— J'ai dit ok !

— Génial ! Je vous laisse patienter un instant, je vais chercher les papiers nécessaires, de toute façon il y a Vex si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit et Lauren ne devrait plus tarder.

— Ok.

— Tout va bien Isabeau ?

— Oui, oui.

— À tout de suite. Vex ? Tu prends ma place ? Merci.

Bo frappait nerveusement son pied contre le sol. Elle aurait fait des bonds si ce n'était pour sa dignité et le regard perçant de Vex. La jeune femme se répétait encore et encore à quel point elle était en contrôle… puis elle frappait le sol plus fort. Enfin cinq longues minutes plus tard, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Une blonde en tenue professionnelle, rangeait son portable dans son sac à main. Bo admira un instant le physique du docteur, ses courbes parfaites et sa chevelure sortie d'une pub de shampoing. Lauren Lewis était une belle femme. Mais Bo était plus curieuse encore de savoir comment ce docteur pouvait l'aider. La brune ne se confiait jamais à ses proches, même Kenzi. S'ouvrir, parler de son passé, de ses démons était une chose qu'elle faisait sur un papier ou devant son miroir. Elle avait conscience de l'enjeu de ces séances, mais une psychologue ? Plus la blonde se rapprochait, plus Bo considérait la porte comme une sortie de secours. Après avoir salué le garde, le docteur prit la seule chaise qui restait dans la pièce et se plaça face à la jeune femme. Sans les cheveux détachés, Lauren Lewis aurait paru très stricte à Bo. Tout criait la fermeté, l'autorité et le savoir. Bo le cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais cette femme était pour le moins impressionnante. Le docteur laissait la brune l'observer un minimum, mais Bo ne semblait pas décider à rencontrer son regard. Il était évident que la prisonnière se trouvait en état de stress. Une inspiration plus tard, leurs regards se rencontraient pour la première fois. Bo restait méfiante mais face au sourire bienveillant de la blonde, il était difficile de garder une expression neutre.

— Alors vous êtes celle qui va me sortir d'ici ?

— Je l'espère Isabeau. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

— Bo. Vous faites plus… ce n'est pas très professionnel non ?

— Ça dépend. Tu préfères que je te vouvoie ?

— …Non. Appelez moi Bo.

— Tu peux me tutoyer aussi. On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble alors autant commencer sur de bonnes bases.

— On parle de combien de séance là ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Cela dépendra de toi. À 90% ou presque. Le juge nous a donné une date, à nous d'être prête d'ici là.

— La directrice ne m'a pas précisé…

— Deux mois. A compter de demain.

— Oh…

— Bo, aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de séance, je vais juste organiser une petite réunion avec des volontaires et demain on commencera les séances en solo. Ça te va ?

— Les filles ne viendront jamais.

— Si tu leur expliques que cela plaît aux juges et que je ne cherche pas des confessions mais des discussions alors je pense que tu pourras être surprise.

— Pourquoi moi ? Faite le vous-même.

— La directrice m'a expliqué ta… ton rôle dans la prison. Alors si tu pouvais me donner un petit coup de main ?

— J'y gagne quoi ?

— Disons qu'on commencera les séances doucement…

Bo fit une grimace alors que la blonde souriait en coin. Le jeu était en marche, Bo savait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à une débutante et Lauren semblait disposée à ne pas la traiter comme la dernière des imbéciles. La brune ne comptait pas baisser sa garde de sitôt. La confiance était un animal sauvage à apprivoiser : il faut du temps, de la patience, de l'ouverture d'esprit… Bo doutait encore de l'efficacité du docteur. Elle supposait que la réunion serait une épreuve suffisamment éloquente.

Il devait être autour de 17 heures lorsque le docteur Lewis décida de commencer la séance collective. Bo se tenait à sa gauche, les bras croisés, fixant du regard le mur devant elle. Rainer était aussi présent mais à l'extérieur de la salle. Lauren lui avait demandé de sortir en constatant à quel point sa présence mettait mal à l'aise voire inquiétait les prisonnières. Bo se rendait compte à quel point elle souhaitait interroger le garde mais elle devait se douter que son autorité n'était pas encore acquise. Les filles étaient réunies en cercle, Bo avait réussi à convaincre son bloc ainsi que trois autres du bloc voisin. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, la brune était surprise du temps d'adaptation éclair de la blonde. Une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, un sourire qui rivalisait avec le soleil et les filles se mettaient à jacter sans fin. Même s'il s'agissait de choses triviales et sans importance, il était rare de voir en prison des détenues à l'aise avec les employés. Ils représentaient le système. L'extérieur. Mais Lauren était patiente et son visage ne mentait pas. Bo se demandait si cela n'était peu dangereux pour un psychologue d'être aussi ouvert dans ses émotions avec les patients. La jeune femme observait plus ou moins discrètement celle qui pourrait être son ange gardien ou son bourreau. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Bo peinait à faire l'inventaire mental de ses défauts. Alors que celle des qualités… Il semblait que seule Tamsin restait insensible au charme de la blonde, probablement à cause de l'attention que lui portait Evony. Tout comme Bo, la brune manifestait clairement son intérêt.

— Peut-être que tu devrais t'arrêter là, Evony. On va remettre le sujet des « tendances sexuelles en prison » à une prochaine fois.

— Ouais lâché nous la gouine ! Tout le monde n'aime pas bouffer de la moquette au dîner !

— Hé ferme là toi !

— Ça suffit ! Je le répète, ces réunions ont des règles basiques et simples. Celles qui sont incapables de les suivre prendront la porte.

— Pff ! De toute façon ça sert à quoi d'être là ! Vous croyez tout connaître ? Je suis sûre que papa et maman paient encore les factures !

— Mylène, m'agresser n'aboutira à rien. Soit on parle calmement et à la fin je coche une case disant « présente et participative », soit vous sortez. Ces réunions existent pour échanger, se détendre ou au contraire se soulager d'un poids. Mais je ne veux pas d'insultes gratuites, inutiles et provocatrices. Vous voulez vous battre ? Sortez. Vous voulez être tout sauf productives ? Sortez. Je suis bien claire ?

Le silence emplit la salle. Lauren ne paraissait pas particulièrement énervée mais Bo pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps… _Décidément_ , pensa la brune, _cette fille doit être très mauvaise au poker_. Mylène resta assisse sans pour autant s'excuser auprès d'Evony, ce qui eu pour conséquence les regards noirs de Tamsin et la promesse d'une discussion en tête à tête avec Bo. Dans le contexte d'une prison, elle usait assez rarement de la violence mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à son groupe… ou aux arrivants, ou aux simplets ou toutes personne que Bo considère comme « innocente ». Il était vrai que la définition de ce mot pouvait être assez ambigüe pour la brune. Elle avait des critères, une morale, pourtant parfois la jeune femme n'hésitait pas à les briser. La prison obligeait souvent à… changer d'avis. La réunion reprit son cours mais le groupe avait du mal à repartir sur de bonnes bases. Bo voyait le docteur tenter différentes approches malgré la mauvaise ambiance. Elle ressemblait à ses chasseurs à la télé : ceux qui restent des heures, des journées cachées dans les arbres ou des cabanes, tout cela pour un seul animal. Avoir un objectif si claire, si percutant que les questions ne se posent plus obligeait l'admiration de Bo. Elle espérait trouver la même passion pour les prochains mois à venir. Lauren décida finalement de clore la réunion, à la surprise de la brune autant que la blonde, plusieurs prisonnières lui demandèrent s'il y aurait une deuxième session.

— Bo, tu veux bien rester un instant ? J'ai fini ton planning des deux prochaines semaines. On se voit deux fois par semaine au lieu d'une…

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

— À cause de la date du tribunal. Bo, si je dois présenter un dossier sérieux aux juges alors il faut que d'abord je te connaisse et que mon opinion soit sans doute. C'est le mieux pour toi mais aussi pour moi tu sais. Professionnellement je suis réputée pour faire un travail exigeant.

— Ok, ok ! Mais j'ai des corvées, des…

— Tout est réglé ! Tu auras de mémoire, un peu moins de corvées et réparties de manière à ce que tu puisse travailler tes exercices en fin de semaine.

— … Mes quoi ?

— Ah oui. Je te l'expliquerai en détail demain lors notre séance, mais je donne à mes patients des petits travaux, rien d'insurmontable ne t'inquiète pas.

— Il y a des exercices physiques au moins ?

— Ça se peut. Tout à fait. Pourquoi ?

— Oh vous savez doc, la prison est un endroit sombre et bien solitaire.

— …euh ok. Bref, je te vois demain.

— Lauren ?

— Oui ?

— Merci pour Rainer, il n'est pas vraiment apprécié ici.

— C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Est-ce que tu veux en parler… ?

— Nope.

— S'il te plaît ?

— Toujours nope.

— Aah, je sens que notre relation sera compliquée Bo, personne ne résiste à mes « s'il te plaît » !

— Ou beaucoup de personne font semblant.

— Pas mes patients.

— Vos amantes peut-être ?

— Ah. Ah. Très drôle. A demain Bo. Bon courage.

La nuit fut chaotique pour Bo. Vinrent d'abord les cauchemar, familiers mais sombres et déroutants. La brune se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Elle essaya ensuite de faire quelques abdos pour se fatiguer et se libérer l'esprit mais le sommeil lui échappa. La jeune femme était allongée, tendue sur son lit quand un visage lui vint en mémoire. Lauren Lewis. Un ange comparé à tout ceux que Bo avait connu. Le docteur était le fantasme suprême pour une prisonnière : figure d'autorité, intelligence, argent, beauté… Bo essayait de garder la tête froide mais il était vrai qu'en d'autres circonstances, la blonde aurait depuis longtemps été dans le lit de la brune. Bo était plutôt autoritaire sexuellement, elle aimait être en contrôle et avoir le choix de la prochaine caresse. Elle adorait par-dessus tout explorer la ligne fine entre le SM et les jeux de rôles. Être dominatrice représentait un état d'esprit et une façon particulière de considérer son partenaire. Il y avait des règles bien sûr mais Bo avait entrevu les limites de ce système. Elle ne désirait pas que son amant ou amante soit en constante soumission. La brune aimait jouer. Parfois en faisant claquer le fouet, parfois en criant. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme n'avait pas connu de partenaire qui puisse la satisfaire entièrement. Physiquement oui, mais psychologiquement Bo semblait toujours à la recherche d'un absolu, d'une évidence. Elle souhaitait cette épiphanie qu'ont les gens lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont amoureux. Ce clic qui résonne dans l'air. Mais la brune doutait fortement que Lauren Lewis soit la femme qui pourrait répondre à ses besoins. La prisonnière avait décidé de donner une chance au docteur, pour le reste… Avoir une relation interdite ne signifiait rien pour Bo. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur sa libération. Et Lauren Lewis était un peu trop présente dans son esprit ce soir. Demain Lauren l'attendrait pour sa première séance et l'idée de se retrouver seule à seule, porte close, avec le docteur, faisait naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bo hésita un instant avant de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à sa culotte…Un dernier péché se dit-elle, le docteur dans son fauteuil nue, les jambes ouvertes, prête à recevoir la main de la brune. « Oui, juste pour ce soir après c'est un nouveau chapitre qui commence… ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Bonjour ! Je sais que je suis en retard sur…tout et je suis désolée pour ça ! La vie…Mais voici la partie 2 et finale de cet OS qui me tenait à cœur ! Maintenant je vais me concentrer uniquement sur** _ **Entre le soleil et la lune**_ **et finir aussi cette histoire (snif). Merci à tous et toutes pour les commentaires, les followers et autres ! A chaque fois que je reçois un message dans ma boite, c'est vraiment un rayon de soleil dans ma journée ! Donc merci (surtout toi mon adorée bêta) ! Bref, pour finir et pour me faire pardonner de l'attente : si vous souhaitez voir un os sur tel ou tel couple ou personnage, envoyez moi un petit mp et j'écrirai un os !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

— Entre Bo, entre. Tu veux quelque chose : thé, café ?

— Non merci.

—Tu ne t'assoies pas…?

Non.

— Ok, alors je vais t'expliquer comment vont fonctionner ses séances. Tout ce que tu me diras restera confidentiel sauf dans le cas où j'ai la conviction que tu représentes un danger pour les autres ou pour toi-même. À part cela…tout ce que tu me dis sera dans mon rapport. Après c'est à moi de voir ce que je mets en avant, tes progrès, les exercices aussi. Par exemple, si je te demande de m'écrire une petite liste de tes cinq fantasmes et que tu refuses de la faire, je devrai le noter.

Je croyais qu'on démarrait doucement.

Je…c'est ce que je suis en train de faire Bo. La séance n'a pas encore commencé.

— Et pourtant vous vous intéressez déjà à mes envies sexuelles, docteur. Vous êtes sûre de votre diplôme ?

— Je dois avouer que je trouve très intéressant le fait que le sexe est la manière la plus…directe pour toi d'avoir du contrôle.

C'est un problème ?!

— A toi de me le dire. Il est évident que tu cherches à me déstabiliser alors que tu es dans mon bureau depuis à peine cinq minutes… Je te fais peur Bo ?

— Vous m'ennuyez. Le blabla c'est pas mon truc ! Je ne vous connais pas et je suis sensée déblatérer ma vie comme si de rien n'était !

— On prendra le temps Bo. Si cela peut te rassurer, il est dans mon intérêt personnel que tu t'ouvres un minimum à moi. Alors donne moi une chance… Je ne suis pas un monstre de l'administration venu te dévorer. Je veux aider Bo.

…

Ok ?

Ok. Mais je reste debout.

Ok ! Alors avant de parler de sexe ! Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

Normal.

La routine ?

…Vous connaissez ma position ici, je suppose.

— Tu es la ou le top dog, je ne sais jamais comment on dit, et si mes infos sont bonnes tu as même été plus ou moins élue par la populace.

— « Élue » est un bien grand mot ! J'ai fait une ou deux choses. J'ai sauvé une ou deux personnes et soudain popularité signifie pouvoir.

— C'est une gêne pour toi ?

Un fardeau. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est.

… Je pourrais te surprendre. Décris moi une journée type d'un top dog.

Pourquoi ?

Considère cela comme le premier exercice de la semaine.

Étape 1 : survivre. Étape 2 : nourrir les drogués. Étape 3 : ne pas se faire choper.

Je croyais que tu avais banni la drogue de la prison.

— Je vois que tu es bien renseignée. Officiellement j'ai interdit à quiconque de faire passer de la drogue par des enfants, ou par des personnes clean. Tu veux ta merde ? Ok, mais tu te d'emmerdes seule.

Pourtant tu viens de dire…

— C'est pas aussi simple ! Franchement… même si je t'expliquais doc, ça servirait à rien ! Je te vois bien sapée dans ton fauteuil et tu veux prétendre que non seulement tu peux entrer dans ma tête mais aussi que tu peux avoir un regard sur la prison ?! En fait, tu veux juste une bonne petite fille à espionner et pour te rapporter les ragots juteux !

— Ok… Donc je vais ajouter un problème de confiance à autrui et paranoïa sur ta fiche si tu veux bien.

…

— Bo, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trouve dans une prison. Tu n'es pas vraiment une exception, tu sais ?

Oh la ferme.

… On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Une dernière question avant s'il te plait.

Quoi ?

— La Bo que tu me montres là est une fiction. Ce n'est pas une question, je sais que tu joues un personnage pour survivre, ça fait partit du jeu, je l'accepte. Maintenant, mon but est d'enlever toutes ses couches de maquillage, Bo. Et honnêtement ? Ça va faire mal. Alors on peut continuer le jeu du chat et de la souris mais j'ai tendance à vite sortir les griffes.

C'est encore une allusion sexuelle là ou…

— Bo, ces séances peuvent être bénéfiques pour toi et si elles ne sont pas toujours… agréables ou simples, ce sera toujours mieux que de montrer les poings et se prendre pour un boxeur. Tu veux vraiment partir pour la manière forte ?

De toute façon tu peux pas me for…

Tu veux sortir d'ici Bo ?!

Evidemment !

— Alors voici un nouvel exercice, ce soir, avant de te coucher, tu vas écrire un petit mot. Peu importe ce que c'est. Mais il faut que se soit TOI qui l'écrive Bo, pas le top dog de la prison, toi.

Vous me soûlez et on vient à peine de commencer.

Tu as lancé les hostilités. Tu aboies si on s'approche d'un peu trop près alors je te laisse venir à moi.

Pas peur des morsures, doc ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela…je ne t'ai pas attendu pour porter des cicatrices.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur la prison. Bo entendait la ronde des gardes, le crissement des lampes et parfois les voix solitaires qui s'éveillaient pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Ce lieu prenait vie puis mourait en une seconde la nuit : les prisonnières croyaient pouvoir être ou faire autre chose, sortir de leur quotidien et défier les règles. Mais certaines percevaient la nuit comme une extension du jour, une prison dans la prison. Bo ne pouvait dormir. Un crayon à la main et une feuille sur ses genoux, elle fixait la page blanche frustrée de son échec. Lauren Lewis était une plaie ! Bo avait rarement des nuits apaisées mais la cause provenait de ses cauchemars. Alors qu'elle pouvait dormir tranquillement, elle se faisait des noeuds au cerveau pour écrire une phrase…Une phrase ! _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ! Peut-être que je me prends la tête pour rien, je peux écrire un truc genre « j'aime le chocolat » ou « voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? », c'est assez représentatif de mon ancienne vie… En même temps, je peux aussi essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus profond, elle a dit de faire simple mais pas ridicule non plus ! Je vais pas me taper la honte dès la deuxième séance, déjà que j'ai mal géré la première. Bon alors, réfléchis, Bo ! Qu'es-ce que le moi d'avant écrirait ? Peut-être un mot sur mon boulot de détective ? Par exemple : j'aime aider les flics à arrêter les méchants mais aussi retrouver une personne disparue et la réunir avec sa famille. Non…elle va croire que je frime. Je pourrais écrire un truc drôle sur moi, genre « La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de cuisiner, Kenzi s'était arrangée avec un pote pompier pour avoir un camion au coin de la rue. ». Ou alors…_ La brune continua son expérience jusqu'au première heure du matin, Tamsin la trouva sur le sol, sa chambre jonchée de papiers couverts de gribouillis ou de débuts de phrase. Bo ne semblait pas particulièrement fatiguée, simplement concentrée sur sa tâche. La jeune femme regardait son amie sans la voir, perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!

— Je crois que je me suis fait avoir Tamsin. En fait, elle a rien à foutre de ce que je peux écrire sur ce papier, elle veut juste que je passe toute une nuit à penser à ce qu'était ma vie, ce que je pourrai retrouver, ce qui est mort…

Euh…

— Je la déteste. On dirait pas comme ça mais si. Tu sais toi à quel point c'est important de ne pas parler de son ancienne vie, de garder les pieds sur terre et de se concentrer sur la prison. Pour nous hein, celles qui ont quelques années à faire dans les pattes.

— Bah peut-être, mais toi tu sors bientôt dons c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Avant tu nous parlais tout le temps de ta meilleure amie et comment vous avez fait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

…Je crois que je te préfère comme amante finalement.

Pff ! Désolée patron mais je suis trop demandée !

Ah ouais ? Trop de brunes dans ton lit ?

Une seule. Mais crois-moi elle en vaut suffisamment !

Ne te sens pas obligée de me donner des détails.

Hier soir, elle est montée sur…

Non vraiment.

Ha ha ok ! Mais bref, on a reçu un message de Rainer.

Oh putain, qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ?

— Apparemment la dose qu'on lui donne le vendredi ne suffit plus, il a dit à Evony qu'il voulait deux doses par semaine.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est un malade ! J'aurai jamais dû commencer avec cette histoire ! Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai pas dénoncé ce fils de pute !

— Bo ! Calme toi ! Et c'est juste temporaire ! Mais tu sais ce qu'il a sur Evony… On peut pas juste la laisser en plan avec ce taré.

Je sais, je sais. Où en est ton contact ?

— Il travaille dessus. Apparemment Rainer a mis en place un bon système de sécurité du coup, mon pote va devoir appeler un hacker.

Quelqu'un de confiance ?

Pour lui. Moi je le connais pas.

— …Merde Tamsin ! J'aime pas ça ! On avait dit le moins de monde possible sur cette histoire !

— Il faut qu'on détruise les preuves Bo ! Toutes les copies qu'il a pu faire et obliger ce bâtard à démissionner.

— Non ! On en a déjà parlé avec Dyson ! C'est trop risqué ! Mais s'il n'a plus rien sur Evony, je n'aurais plus à lui donner de la drogue.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'arrêter comme ça ?

On suit le plan ! C'est clair ?

…

Tamsin.

C'est clair boss.

La journée se passa calmement, contrairement à ce que croyait Bo avant d'être incarcérée, il n'y avait pas de bagarre quotidienne ou de cadavre dans chaque placard. Les prisonnières avaient leur routine, leur groupe, leurs habitudes au sein d'un établissement qui mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter la casse. Tout était réglé. Aux yeux de Bo, le plus gros problème de la prison restait les drogués. Les premiers mois où elle avait été « élue » top dog, elle avait tenté de supprimer toutes les entrées et les sorties… Pour contourner ses règles, plusieurs prisonnières avaient utilisé les pire moyens pour faire passer de la drogue : les enfants. C'était arrivé trois fois en un mois, la première ayant été un succès, certaines prisonnières avaient cru pouvoir déjouer la vigilance de Bo. Deux enfants moururent suite à un sac de cocaïne explosé dans leur estomac. Les coupables avaient pris cher. Mais Bo aussi… La jeune femme se sentait responsable de ces enfants, pour elle, être top dog signifiait ordre et protection. Elle avait échoué à protéger ces enfants.

Après ces incidents, la directrice décida de stopper les visites entièrement. Il fallut presque cinq mois à Bo pour regagner la confiance de la directrice et créer de nouvelles règles pour les prisonnières. La première et la plus importante : ne jamais impliquer d'enfants. La jeune femme n'avait jamais touché aux drogues dures de sa vie. L'alcool par contre… Mais la brune fut forcée de changer ses commandements lorsqu'Evony entra dans sa vie. D'abord en tant qu'ennemie, les deux femmes s'étaient battues plusieurs fois assez violemment. Puis un incendie éclata au sous-sol, du côté des machines à laver, Evony était de corvée et n'avait pas réussir à sortir. Bo avait vu de loin son ennemi prendre soin de tout son groupe : Evony fit sortir toutes les femmes de la pièce y compris la garde qui était trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour agir. Malheureusement une explosion blessa une amie proche de la prisonnière qui se retrouva au sol, essayant de protéger de son corps la victime. Bo aida d'abord la garde à mettre les prisonnières en sécurité avant de retourner dans la salle pour sauver les deux femmes. Evony resta à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines à cause de ses poumons. À son retour, celle qu'on surnommait « la Marquise » sombra dans la dépression. Bo essaya de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le put mais elle soupçonnait que l'amie blessée puis décédée pendant l'accident était une personne importante pour Evony. Mais petit à petit, la jeune femme se réveilla de sa torpeur et devint une alliée loyale de Bo. Cela aurait été parfait sans les casseroles de Rainer : Evony refusa de s'expliquer lorsqu'elle demanda à Bo pour la première fois, un sachet de cocaïne. Il fallut du temps mais au final, Tamsin découvrit la vérité sur le chantage de Rainer. Il possédait des photos compromettantes d'Evony, certaines où elle sniffait, d'autres d'ordre sexuel… Rainer pouvait les utiliser pour détruire autant la vie interne qu'externe de la Marquise. La directrice l'enverrait au trou et au dehors, Evony était officiellement mariée à une personne riche et influente. C'était pour cette raison que Bo travaillait à récupérer ses photos et les détruire. Ordre et protection. De plus, même si elle ne prononcerait jamais les mots, Evony était une amie, une femme forte, présente pour les siens. Certes, cela ne l'empêchait pas de montrer un certain côté manipulateur, rigide ou cruel mais personne n'est parfait…

— Bo !

Rainer, tu m'as fait peur.

Oui j'ai vu que tu baillais aux corneilles au lieu de nettoyer le sol. Je me suis dit que…

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Oh on va éviter ce petit jeu. Au lieu de ça, tu vas me rejoindre dans la réserve dans cinq minutes et me donner ce que je veux.

Tu es barré ! J'ai appris ce matin que tu voulais le double, je n'ai pas encore la dose !

— Chut ! Moins fort pétasse ! Juste passe moi ce que t'as là et demain tu as intérêt à me donner la suite le plus tôt possible !

J'aurai ta came demain soir pas avant ! Je suis occupée toute la journée.

Tu es…

Rainer s'élança vers Bo et la saisit à la gorge en la soulevant légèrement.

— Je crois que tu as oublié qui tu es connasse… C'est toi qui porte l'accoutrement de criminel pas moi ! Donc tes petites histoires à deux balles j'en ai rien à foutre. Je veux ma came demain première heure ou Evony aura une surprise au réveil. T'as compris ?!

Si je rate mon rendez-vous, je vais attire l'attention…

Ooooh Madame a un rendez-vous….

— La psy. La nouvelle. J'ai une séance avec elle à 14 heures après le service à la cantine. Lâche-moi !

— Ok. Ok Bo. Après tout on est amis aussi non ? Retrouve dans la réserve demain à 17 heures avec mon sachet. Une minute de retard et je te promets que ça va hurler dans les blocs…

Espèce de sadique de merde !

Je t'aime aussi ma puce. A demain !

Bo serra les dents en regardant le garde tourner les talons. Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente et surtout discrète. Bo n'osait pas imaginer qu'elle serait la réaction de Rainer si la vérité venait à éclater. La jeune femme avait suffisamment de choses en tête ! Elle avait passé la nuit à écrire sans être une seule fois satisfaite. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru, la brune ne souhaitait pas simplement impressionner Lauren…ou plutôt la rendre fière, ou juste capter son intérêt. Elle voyait cet exercice comme un défi : si elle pouvait résumé sa vie d'avant en une seule phrase ? Certes Bo modifiait un peu la consigne mais cette nouvelle règle était bien plus intéressante à ses yeux. Lauren aura peut-être son mot à dire mais peu importe car Bo avait une mission. Un objectif qui lui permettait de passer du temps à réfléchir sur son ancienne vie. Ses actions, ses valeurs, Kenzi…la jeune femme était revenue souvent dans ses pensées la nuit dernière. Les deux amies se voyaient dans une semaine ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de s'appeler un jour sur deux ou presque. Ces coups de fil étaient difficiles à gérer émotionnellement pour Bo : entre le manque et la peur, l'amour et le regret. Il restait des non-dits entre les deux jeunes femmes, en particulier du côté de la prisonnière. Kenzi au contraire essayait de se construire une nouvelle vie et d'intégrer sa meilleure amie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Malheureusement la prison était un lieu où le futur apportait rarement de l'espoir.

— Bonjour Bo !

— Bonjour.

— Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

— Génial. Tip top. Je devrais être condamnée plus souvent.

— Et je vois qu'on a de l'humour aujourd'hui…

— Désolée…j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi hier soir. _Et tous les autres soirs depuis que j'ai atterri dans cette putain de prison._

— Cauchemars ?

— …

— Ok. Est-ce que tu as pu faire l'exercice que je t'ai donné ?

— Oui.

— Je peux voir ? Ou tu peux me dire directement.

— Je m'appelle Isabeau Mcmorigan Dennis.

— Ok…tu m'expliques ?

— Ça me prenait la tête votre histoire de mot du coup j'ai transformé la consigne. J'ai cherché une phrase qui pourrait résumer qui j'étais et c'est celle-là qui revenait le plus souvent.

Ok. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ?

 _Parce que j'ai peur de ce que le docteur pense de moi._

Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

— Pas du tout ! Certes ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé mais tu as quand même fait l'effort de me présenter quelque chose.

— J'ai écrit mon nom.

— Et alors ? JE crois que tu es une personne suffisamment intelligente pour écrire quelque chose qui te touche, qui a de l'importance à tes yeux.

— Ou je pourrais juste me débarrasser de votre exercice en écrivant mon nom. _Arrête de la provoquer Bo. C'est quoi ton problème ?!_

— Tu sais ce que je pense ? En fait, tu es terrifiée à l'idée de prendre ces séances au sérieux et de t'ouvrir à moi. Je pense que d'écrire ton nom t'a permis de réaliser une chose sur toi-même qui t'a complètement déstabilisée et au lieu de chercher les réponses avec moi, tu préfères me bloquer tout accès pour éviter de souffrir.

— Oh fermez là ! Vous savez rien de moi ! Et c'est pas un diplôme à la con qui…

— Bingo ! La colère ! Enfin une émotion ! Je désespérais.

 _Respire. Respire. Tu sais qu'elle a touché un point sensible alors arrête de te battre. Elle est tellement… Non Lauren, c'est ton regard plus que tout qui me déstabilise. Je vois plus de foi en eux que dans mon reflet. Mais pourquoi tu perdrais ton temps avec moi ?_

— J'ai écrit mon nom parce que je sais plus qui je suis. J'essaie d'être la même. À l'intérieur et à l'extérieur mais… La prison c'est…je sais plus qui je suis doc. Donc quand tu me demandes d'écrire un mot que celle que j'étais aurait écrit… Les mots me sont venus comme, je sais pas, une carte postale. Tu vois ? La lettre qui date, qui te touche mais en même temps la personne est tellement loin ! Que les mots deviennent superficiels. Mon nom lui ne l'est pas. Et c'est tout ce qui me reste doc. _C'est tout ce que je peux te donner._

— Et c'est bien suffisant. Pour l'instant. Je, on, peut travailler avec ça Bo. Ton nom représente ton identité, ou du moins une partie. Il n'y a aucune honte dans le fait de se sentir dépossédée. Le problème n'est pas là, Bo. Je ne peux pas faire le travail toute seule.

— De quoi tu veux parler doc ? De mon enfance de merde ? De mon quotidien de merde ? De mon futur inexistant ?!

— Oui ! Oui Bo ! Tout ça ! Et peut-être à la fin, on pourra parler de voiture, de cinéma et de politique.

… Ça ressemble à un rendez-vous doc. Un rendez-vous galant.

 _J'adore la faire sourire. Je peux très bien imaginer Lauren à la lumière de quelques bougies, sirotant un verre de vin et rougissant au moindre compliment._

— Commençons d'abord par ton nom Bo. Qui est Dennis et qui est Mcmorigan ?

Une semaine plus tard, la jeune femme se préparait pour les visites et l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie en écoutant de la musique. Bo avait remarqué en début de semaine, le regard distant de Lauren. Elle était venue la voir pour s'excuser de devoir annuler la séance prévue. Bo avait été très déçue car la blonde représentait un rayon de soleil dans sa vie quotidienne. Malgré les sujets abordés lors des deux dernières séances, Bo aimait retrouver son docteur, échanger avec elle et parfois la faire rire. Lauren essayait toujours d'être la plus professionnelle possible mais de temps en temps, davantage lors de leurs tête-à-tête que lors des séances de groupe, elle se laissait porter et offrait des étincelles de bonheur à Bo. Alors lorsque la blonde était venue lui annoncer la nouvelle, la jeune femme s'était sentie presque trahie de passer en second après « une chose importante ». Les mots de Lauren avaient raisonné durement à ses oreilles. Un mauvais mot avait alors failli sortir de la bouche de la prisonnière mais le regard lointain et absent du docteur avait convaincu Bo de la gravité de cette chose. La brune espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de santé… Enfin, dans une heure, elle verrait Kenzi et son amie avait certainement beaucoup à dire sur ce sujet. Bo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler de son incroyable docteur à Kenzi avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de la bouffée d'air que représentait Lauren. Bo respirait pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement. De plus, la brune avait appris ce matin que le contact de Tamsin avait enfin fait son boulot : Rainer ne sera plus un problème.

— Bo-Bo !

Kenzi ! Ouch ! Ouch ! Les talons Kenzi !

On ne se touche pas !

Oh ça va inspecteur moine ! L'écoute pas Bo et serre-moi fort, ça fait trop longtemps !

Kenzi je t'ai eu au téléphone avant hier.

— Ah bah oui génial. Dix minutes de conversation sur une blondasse hétéro avec qui tu adorerais couché.

Kenzi !

Bah quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

Elle n'est pas hétéro j'en suis sûr.

En même temps, quelle fille resterait hétéro en te voyant ?

Han… Kenzi ! Tu pourrais m'offrir un verre avant !

— Pff ! Arrête. Toi et moi ? On serait certainement dans la même situation que maintenant mais nos rôles seraient inversés.

C'est trop tard maintenant, je sais que tu m'aimes !

Ouais, peut-être, bref. Quoi de neuf Orange is the New Black ?

Sérieusement Kenzi ? Tu me l'as fait à chaque visite.

En même temps une lesbienne en prison…

Je suis bi !

Oh à ce propos ! Comment va Dyson ?

Il ne me parle plus…

Ouch. Désolée Bo.

Non c'est mieux comme ça je pense.

Et docteur maboul ?

Kenz…

Mais quoi ! Moi je la sens pas ton histoire et puis c'est tout !

— …elle est vraiment… Elle croit en moi Kenzi. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ce que cela me fait. J'ai l'impression d'être Supergirl mais c'est elle qui a tous les pouvoirs.

Va falloir bosser sur tes métaphores Bo-Bo. Dis lui de venir au _Dal_!

Mais ça va pas !

Oh s'il te plaît ! Comme ça j'aurai un aperçu !

Non.

Pff !

Hé ?

Quoi ?

Je t'aime.

Noooon ?! Franchement Bo tu touches le fond là. Bientôt je pourrai plus rien pour toi.

Je m'ouvre aux autres Kenzi, ordre du doc.

— Excusez-moi garde ! Oui vous ! Ma pote voudrait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, vous voulez pas prendre ma place ?

Kenz !

Oh je plaisante ! Je t'aime aussi ou un truc comme ça. Enfin bref, parlons de moi !

Tu es vraiment…

SALE PUTE !

Bo sentit avant de le voir, le corps de Rainer s'écraser contre le sien. La jeune femme bascula sur le côté, sa tête heurtant le sol et ses bras se trouvèrent vite prisonniers sous le corps de Rainer. Elle vit Kenzi hurler puis s'approcher pour essayer de repousser le garde :

Bouge plus ou je te crève toi aussi !

Bo aperçut plus qu'elle ne vit réellement, le couteau suisse dans la main de son assaillant. Rainer avait les yeux exorbités, la chemise déboutonnée et il ne portait pas celle du travail. Il était shooté et très en colère. Bo essaya de se dégager pendant qu'il menaçait de nouveau Kenzi et les autres personnes dans la pièce. Malheureusement, ses deux bras étaient collés contre son corps et Rainer dirigeait sa lame vers son cou.

— Fais pas le con Rainer ! Lache ton couteau tout de suite !

— T'approche pas Dyson ! C'est fini pour elle ! Tu vas voir pétasse une belle ligne je vais te faire !

Aaaah !

Bo !

Non Kenzi reste là !

Dyson fait quelque chose, elle saigne !

— Ça peut pas se finir bien Rainer. Si tu la tues, tu seras à l'endroit même que tu détestes autant !

C'est pas bien grave ça, j'aurai de jolis souvenirs pour me tenir le chaud… Aaah !

Bo ne vit pas l'objet qui frappa Rainer à la tempe, mais complètement déstabilisée, la brune réussit d'un mouvement de bassin à le faire basculer et s'éloigner de lui. Kenzi l'enlaça tout de suite, pleurant à chaude larme alors que Dyson neutralisait son ancien coéquipier. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui apprit que Lauren dans sa blouse de médecin auscultait sa tête.

— Merci doc !

Ce n'est rien.

Bo observa l'échange entre sa meilleure amie et son psy sans comprendre. Pourquoi Kenzi remerciait-elle Lauren ? Et comment Rainer… _Ouch ! Plus tard les questions ! J'ai mal ! Oh Lauren me parle… bah tiens c'est bizarre j'entend pas ce qu'elle me dit. Hein ? Le choc ? Mais qui est en choc ? Hop houlà c'est devenu noir tout d'un coup ! Je vais peut-être faire un petit somme moi… Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Je comprends rien ! Pas dormir ! Mais je t'emmerde ma future femme, y'en a qui bossent ! Y'en a qui se font agresser par un psychopathe ! Ah bah c'est au tour de Kenzi maintenant. Hein ? L'infirmerie. Oui d'accord. C'est bien ça. Lit et Lauren. Je prends. J'achète… je dors. Quoi ? Toujours pas ? Bon vous faites chier…_

Ce fut les lampes jaunes que Bo vit en premier. Petit à petit, elle prenait conscience de la salle d'infirmerie, du lit en face du sien et de son corps amorphe. La jeune femme se souvenait de tout : Rainer, Kenzi, Lauren… Elle aurait voulu dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie mais les chances qu'on lui accorde une visite était très mince. De plus, Bo espérait ne pas passer plus d'une journée dans ce lit. Elle voulait au plus vite retourner à son bloc et s'assurer qu'Evony allait bien. Mais pour l'instant, la brune luttait contre la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne : une migraine faisait son apparition et semblait décider à étendre son territoire au plus vite. Bo s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre un cachet quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

— Hola cowboy ! A peine réveillée et on veut déjà galoper au vent ? Reste allongée Bo, dis moi ce que tu cherches.

Lauren se tenait près d'elle, habillée d'un simple jean noir et d'une chemise bleue marine, elle ne portait pas sa blouse et ses cheveux coiffés en une longue natte qui lui arrivait jusqu'au sein. Bo était subjuguée… la drogue sans doute pensait-elle.

— Là, là, allonge toi. Je t'apporte un verre d'eau. Comment tu te sens ? Ton amie était inquiète mais la directrice a refusé qu'elle reste. Après que Dyson ait placé Rainer dans une salle à part, il a fallu calmer les autres prisonnières. La situation était plutôt tendue…

Depuis combien de temps je suis endormie ?

— Deux heures à peu près. Mais tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain pour que l'on s'assure que tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale. Tiens ton verre ?

— Merci. Et Rainer ?

— Arrêté, viré, jugé. Il était complètement shooté, les policiers ont trouvé un petit sac de cocaïne dans sa voiture.

… Ils vont faire des recherches là-dessus ?

— Non je ne pense pas. La directrice veut que l'affaire soit bouclée au plus vite et en silence.

Ok.

— Je vais désinfecter ta blessure au cou, rien de profond mais pendant une semaine, il faudra que tu reviennes ici tous les jours pour changer le bandage.

Ok.

Bo se redressa contre son oreiller, sans vraiment le réaliser sa respiration était devenue plus haché comme si elle oubliait toutes les vingt secondes de respirer. Lauren préparait un kit sur un plateau alors que la brune s'autorisait quelques regards langoureux sur les courbes de son docteur. Elle semblait pensive et prenait un soin particulier à choisir le bon coton et le bon alcool. Bo sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, plus le moment approchait et plus son cerveau semblait s'éteindre. Il n'y avait plus que le « boum boum » dans ses tympans et Lauren qui se penchait sur son visage. Elle posa d'abord ses mains gantées autour de la plaie, puis avec délicatesse retira le bandage. Bo essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler mais le parfum fleuri de la blonde, les mèches de cheveux rebelles et son regard intense n'aidaient pas du tout son cas ! Lauren était réellement une très belle femme et la brune avait soudainement les même hormones qu'un adolescent de quinze ans… Ses mains tremblaient contre le drap dès que Lauren respirait un peu trop fort et que son souffle venait effleurer sa peau. C'était trop pour Bo qui se sentit obliger de diffuser la tension.

Euh…

Lauren sourit puis s'éloigna pour jeter le bandage, sans un mot elle appliqua sur un bout de coton l'alcool puis avec un dernier regard pour sa patiente, pressa le produit contre la blessure.

— Mmmm.

Courage Bo, je vais aussi vite que je peux.

Je gère. Non vraiment, je… je gère.

Sensible ?

Pff ! Je suis top dog, doc ! Ce n'est pas un petit coton de… ouch !

Pardon ! Pardon ! Là !

Lauren souffla doucement sur la coupure obtenant un cri de surprise de la brune qui s'agrippa aux bras de son docteur. Elles se retrouvèrent soudain très proche l'une de l'autre, les regards indécis ne sachant où se fixer. Bo ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde pour coller son front contre le sien.

— Lauren…

Bo…

Leur lèvres se touchèrent un fragment de seconde lorsque brutalement la blonde se releva en reculant.

— Nop ! No. Nan, nan ! Noooop !

…

— Pff ! Tu m'as retourné le cerveau Bo ! C'est pas très sympa entre nous ! Mais c'est moi l'employée, la psy, la plus mature…

Hé !

Donc non, non, non, non !

Lauren…

Il ne s'est rien passé. Voilà. C'est simple, efficace. On respire, on oublie…

Lauren !

Quoi ?!

Viens-là.

…Nop.

Lauren…

Non merci.

Lauren, je veux juste parler.

— Il n'y a rien à dire de plus Bo ! Ce que je viens de faire s'appelle une faute professionnelle, un massacre de l'éthique de conduite de ma profession !

Wah…qu'est ce que ça va être quand on couchera ensemble ?

Bo…ce n'est vraiment pas…Mais ne rit pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

— Mais tu t'es vue ? J'ai l'impression d'être ta sœur ou ta fille ! On est pas dans un porno chelou Lauren, on est deux adultes consentants qui…

— Tu es ma patiente ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne peux pas céder à la tentation. Peu importe la forme ou l'envie ou…

Moi je suis pour.

Bo !

Ok ! Ok ! On oublie.

Je vais transférer ton dossier à un autre médecin Bo.

— Quoi ?! Pour un baiser d'une demi-seconde ?! Lauren, j'ai suffisamment eu de mal avec toi et on est encore qu'au début de nos séances ! Je me tiendrai à carreau mais s'il te plaît, fais pas ça ! C'est trop dur de…parler. À quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Je connais un…

— J'ai besoin de ces séances Lauren. Pas seulement pour les juges et ce putain ticket de sortie, mais pour moi. Pour moi.

…Ok. Mais aucun contact physique. Pas de sous-entendus. Pas de…

Masturbation ?

BO !

Désolée, désolée…

L'heure qui suivit fut aussi silencieuse qu'une messe du dimanche, cela ne dérangeait pas la brune qui restait affaiblit de ses blessures. Bo n'avait plus de maux de tête mais elle appréciait le fait que Lauren reste présente, en particulier après la visite de la directrice : non seulement Bo ne pouvait pas appeler Kenzi mais en plus les visites étaient suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La brune s'était permise un accès de colère en entendant cette nouvelle ce qui ne fit trembler personne dans la pièce. Pourtant, Lauren avait essayé de convaincre la directrice de l'impact négatif sur les prisonnières d'une telle décision mais à cause des retombées médiatiques sur Rainer, la prison devait retrouver un rythme normal. Bo se sentait en partie coupable, de plus la solitude imposée par l'infirmerie lui pesait sur le moral. Elle avait hâte de sortir et retrouver ses amies. La seule chose qui égayait l'idée de passer la nuit dans cette pièce était ces minutes en privé avec Lauren. Tout les quarts d'heure, la blonde venait inspecter sa patiente sans dire un mot, à la place elle offrait un spectacle de mimique qui faisait rire intérieurement la brune. Lauren était à présent à son bureau, replissant des pages de feuilles administratives, Bo essayait de se souvenir de l'attaque et surtout comment Rainer avait pu se retrouver au sol sans que personne ne le pousse.

— Lauren ?

Oui ?

Tu étais là depuis le début quand Rainer est devenu psycho ?

Je suis arrivée dans la salle au moment où il posait le couteau sur ton cou.

 _Yep… sentir la lame froide d'une arme contre son corps n'est pas l'expérience la plus plaisante que j'ai pu vivre. Je me souviens de la seconde où j'ai réalisé que j'étais dans la grosse merde. Où je me suis dit « Merde. ». Avec le recul, j'aurais pu avoir une pensée un peu plus littéraire ou philosophique pour mes derniers instants._

Bo ?

Hein ?

Tout va bien ?

— Oh ! Oui, oui ! C'est juste… comment Dyson a pu surprendre Rainer ? Il était juste en face de lui.

— ….Dyson a réussi à le désarmer et le menotter une fois qu'il était au sol complètement désorienté.

Oook…et ? J'ai un flash où je vois un truc voler et frapper Rainer en plein sur la tempe.

…

 _Oh mon Dieu elle rougit ! Oh putain elle est trop mignonne ! Oh putain elle… Mais pourquoi elle rougit ? Elle a une poussée de fièvre ou quoi ? À moins que la violence l'excite ? Oh putain elle est une lesbienne SM mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée moi ?!_

Bo !

— Non mais les fouets c'est pas du tout mon truc, doc ! Les menottes non plus! Enfin ça tu devrais t'en douter… Entre nous, vous travaillez dans les donjons le week-end ? Genre docteur la journée, maîtresse le soir ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Tu as développé une commotion sur ta commotion ou quoi ?

— Hé ho ! C'est pas moi qui a le rouge aux joues dès qu'il y a un peu d'action dans le coin !

… Je crois que je devrais appeler les urgences.

— Mais c'est toi qui rougit alors que je suis en train de décrire une expérience légèrement traumatisante à laquelle tu as assisté !

Oh mon Dieu Bo ! Mais je ne rougis pas parce que je suis excitée !

— … Ah bon ? Non parce que la violence au lit je suis pour mais avec des limites quand même !

Pourquoi ton cerveau est-il rempli à 80% de sexe ?

80% ? Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

C'est moi qui a lancé une agrafeuse sur Rainer ! Coup de chance, j'ai tapé où il fallait !

…

Bo ?

Une agrafeuse ?

— Je venais de la trouver dans la chambre d'une patiente, je m'apprêtait à la ramener à l'accueil quand…

— WOW ! WOW ! WOW ! COMMENT ÇA VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA CHAMBRE D'UNE PATIENTE ?!

Sérieusement ?

NON MAIS OK QUOI ! ALORS MADAME ME FAIT TOUT UN…

Bo…

ET PUIS LÀ J'APPRENDS QUOI, OH BAH MADAME S'AMUSE, MADAME…

La prisonnière s'étouffait presque avec ces mots, la colère lui était montée au visage suite aux sous-entendus de Lauren. Le visage rouge, elle faisait de grands gestes en oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait près d'elle. Par conséquent, la brune n'anticipa pas le poids soudain sur ces genoux ainsi que la bouche collée contre la sienne. Bo ne prit pas le temps de demander pourquoi ou confirmation : Lauren Lewis l'embrassait passionnément. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à ce stade là, juste prendre et donner autant que possible avant que la blonde ne retrouve ses esprits. Les langues se battaient tout comme les lèvres et les dents, si l'une ne mordait pas l'autre, alors des cheveux étaient tirés, des dos griffés… jusqu'à ce que l'une cède. Mais les deux femmes avaient autant à exprimer et si parfois elles devaient reprendre leur souffle aucune n'osait s'éloigner trop loin de peur que l'instant passe. Bo entendait les souffles coupés et les gémissements résonner dans la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce juste dans ses tympans. Son corps n'était qu'un torrent de feu sous les caresses de sa partenaire. Elle réalisait avec plus de fierté que de honte, que ses lèvres pouvaient la faire jouir ici et maintenant… bon un doigt ou deux seraient un plus dont la brune ne se plaindrait pas.

Mais le _happy ending_ que la prisonnière attendait fut brisé par un dernier soupir de Lauren qui s'éloigna à l'opposé du lit. Les cheveux en bataille, les pommettes rosées, la chemise défaite… elle était sublime aux yeux de Bo qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle savait par avance les mots que prononcerait le docteur, quelque chose comme « je ne peux pas » ou « c'est mal ». Un instant avait suffit à chambouler son existence : Bo ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois. Elle utiliserait des arguments imparables, elle sera la femme la plus patiente qui ait existé… tout pour que Lauren Lewis devienne une part de sa vie. Il fallut quelques minutes de silence pesant pour que la blonde relève enfin la tête et croise le regard de sa patiente. Contrairement à leur premier baiser, il n'y avait pas de regret dans les yeux de Lauren, de l'espièglerie, du désir, de la satisfaction, mais pas d'adieu sur le bout des lèvres. Du moins, était-ce ce qu'elle souhaitait voir. Mais avant que les doutes ne submergent Bo, la blonde sourit. Sincère et plein de bonheur. Bo ne put que fermer les yeux devant la promesse offerte de sa partenaire. Les mots semblaient réellement sans importance. Mais juste au cas où…

— Italien ou français, tu préfères quoi ?

Pour ?

— Le restaurant. Je pense que je vais rester dans quelque chose de classique pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Et si je veux de l'inattendu ?

Tu n'auras qu'à annoncer à tes amies que tu sors avec ton ancienne patiente.

…Je ne couche pas le premier soir.

J'organiserai le rendez-vous la journée alors.

Bo… quelques mois.

Je sais. Je peux le faire. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus.

— Je… ! Tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien. Tu es magnifique. Tellement passionnée. Tellement…tu me fais penser à une guerrière.

Euh…genre Xena ou… ?

Xena a déjà trouvé son âme sœur. Je dirais plutôt Wonder Woman.

… tu as vraiment un truc avec les fouets toi.

C'est un lasso !

Et puis tout le monde sait qu'elle finit avec Batman.

Mais pas du tout ! Ne laisse pas Hollywood te corrompre.

Et, comment tu comptes être une partenaire digne de Wonder Woman ?

Je pense avoir une ou deux lignes dans mon CV qui pourraient lui plaire.

Comme ? Psy ? Non je pense pas !

Soldat.

Sol…tu as fait la guerre ?

Afghanistan.

Wah. Hum… combien de temps ?

Suffisamment.

Rainer…

Yep.

C'est grâce à ça que…

— Yep. Tu découvres des parties de toi que tu ne connaissais pas avant lorsque tu es en territoire ennemi.

Je suis désolée Lauren.

… Donc je suis à la hauteur.

— Pour Wonder Woman ? Si elle te refuse c'est qu'elle possède le QI d'une huitre. Moi, je t'accepterai peu importe les lignes de ton CV.

Certes on fait plus de mal que de bien Bo…

Je suis littéralement une prisonnière Lauren.

Ok.

Ok.

Français.

Forcément.

oOo

Bo se relaxait dans sa chambre avant son « interview » : pendant des mois, elle s'était préparée, elle avait travaillé sur elle-même, sur qui elle était et qui elle voulait être. Dans deux petites heures, des personnes décideraient de récompenser son travail… ou pas. La brune n'avait pas peur et elle n'était pas excitée non plus. Elle se sentait calme après l'enfer qu'avait pu être certaines séances ou exercices imposés par Lauren. Finalement, elle était reconnaissante envers la détermination de son docteur. Peu importe, les cris ou les accès de colère, Lauren ne lui avait jamais claqué la porte au nez. Au contraire, chaque crise les avait un peu plus rapproché de l'inévitable. Pourtant elles n'avaient jamais cédé à la tentation… enfin pas après l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Bo avait été obligée de tout avouer à sa meilleure amie au bout de quelques semaines : Kenzi la trouvait « suspicieusement heureuse pour une condamnée ». Apparemment, la jeune femme avait été jusqu'à sonner à la porte de la blonde, la menaçant de goulag si elle ne faisait que jouer avec les sentiments de Bo. Quelques coups secs contre sa porte firent sortir Bo de sa rêverie. Evony et Tamsin s'étaient montrées très loyales et surtout présentes durant ces derniers mois, Bo avait été challengé plusieurs fois mais son groupe de filles était resté soudé. Les deux femmes ne cachaient plus leur relation et Evony semblait s'épanouir depuis que Rainer avait été arrêté. Après l'attaque, la brune avait rendu visite à Bo tous les jours, persuadée d'être la fautive et craignant que la top dog se venge. Il fallut un peu de temps mais Bo réussit à la convaincre qu'elle avait toujours sa place dans le groupe. En particulier auprès de Tamsin, elle qui se vantait d'être une libertine avait très vite accepté son nouveau statut de petite amie. Elles se tenaient devant Bo à présent car l'heure des adieux avait sonné. Il restait du temps mais Tamsin tout comme Evony devaient s'occuper de la cuisine :

— Bon on va pas en faire tout un plat, hein ? Tu te démerdes pour sortir, tu envoies une lettre de temps en temps et on se voit dans quelques piges !

— Wah ! Je suis sûre que Bo est presque submergée par les vagues d'amour qui émanent de toi.

On va pas pleurer non plus ! Dans deux ans on est sorties nous !

Tu nous récupéreras dans ta poubelle jaune boss ?

— Hé ! Ma merveilleuse voiture mérite mieux qu'une blonde au sang chaud et une marquise des années 60 !

Ouch…Non vraiment, c'est la pire insulte que j'ai jamais entendue.

Tamsin…

Ça m'a touché là, quoi ! En plein cœur !

Oh mon Dieu mais pourquoi on couche ensemble ?

Pff ! 69…

Tamsin !

Bah quoi ?! Elle demande ! C'est une position tellement sous-estimée…

Oh mon Dieu ! Ok ! Bye ! Déchire tout ! On t'aime !

Moi aussi !

Oh la ferme !

Je t'appellerai tous les jours Tamsin !

Et merde, c'est un coup à ce que je me suicide avant de sortir moi…

Bo se tenait à présent derrière la porte du tribunal. Elle attendait le feu vert de Lauren pour entrer et faire son discours. La brune avait répété encore et encore, elle ne voulait pas que sa déclaration ait un air de réchauffé ou d'improvisation. Elle était fière de son travail. Lauren sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa patiente, malgré les deux gardes présents, la blonde lui prit les mains en les serrant fortement. Bo prit une grande inspiration et entra à son tour. La pièce n'était pas décorée sauf pour un drapeau et le portrait du président. Deux tables se faisaient face, trois juges étaient installés, des dossiers ouverts devant eux. Bo sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Un juge lui expliqua la procédure à suivre, ce qu'elle devait faire, les conséquences de leur décision… Bo le voyait à peine. Une partie de son esprit était complètement bloqué sur le fait que le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des mois se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'autre partie avait l'idée que derrière sa présentation, le travail de Lauren serait évalué et jugé à son tour. En imposant sa signature, Lauren s'était désignée comme responsable de Bo. Elle souhaitait peut-être autant qu'être libre, voir de la fierté dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait. Pendant les séances, Lauren avait donné de sa personne, parfois littéralement lorsque Bo refusait tout dialogue ou décidait de casser un ou deux objets dans la pièce. La blonde n'avait jamais abaissé le niveau, au contraire elle avait poussé et poussé jusqu'à que Bo n'ai plus eu aucun bouclier pour se défendre. En fin de séances, Bo terminait souvent en larme à cause de la pression de la prison et des enjeux de son évaluation. Ces moments intimes avec Lauren avaient été compliqués à gérer émotionnellement pour les deux femmes. L'une cherchait le réconfort d'une amante alors que l'autre craignait d'échouer et faussé une relation précieuse mais complexe. Difficilement, elles s'obligeaient parfois à écourter les sessions de peur de dépasser les limites. Tout cela pour être aujourd'hui devant ces juges, sereine et fière du chemin parcouru.

Mademoiselle Dennis, nous vous écoutons.

— Messieurs les juges de la cour, je me présente devant vous après des mois de travail intenses avec le docteur Lauren Lewis sur mes fautes et ma colère qui m'a conduit au statut de condamnée. J'ai conscience que ce que je tiens entre les mains, ce bout de papier peut soit faciliter ma sortie, soit me renvoyer d'où je viens. C'est pourquoi messieurs les juges, je suis là devant vous la boule au ventre : j'ai peur. Si je suis fière du travail que j'ai accompli, le véritable mot qui me vient à l'esprit en pensant à ces derniers mois est « soulagement ». Je suis une femme apaisée. Grâce au docteur Lewis, j'ai affronté pas mal de mes démons… J'ai repensé à mes actions passées et je regrette. Je regrette ma colère, ma rage, je regrette de ne pas avoir su protéger la personne la plus importante à mes yeux mais aussi de lui avoir fait du mal en choisissant la solution de la violence. C'est cette pensée qui me fait dire avec honnêteté que j'ai changé. Parce que l'idée de refaire mes erreurs passées, l'idée de… d'être une déception m'est insoutenable. Je ris un peu messieurs les juges car si seulement j'avais rencontré cette femme que vous voyez là, plus tôt. Je peux vous assurer que jamais vous n'auriez eu un dossier entre les mains avec mon nom dessus. Je ne suis pas parfaite c'est une évidence mais Lauren Lewis m'a appris à accepter mes défauts. Je suis soulagée de ne plus être en colère en permanence, je suis soulagée d'avoir appris, je suis soulagée de m'être exprimée même si ces séances sont l'une des choses les plus dures que je n'ai jamais faites ! Si seulement c'était la dernière… Mais je suis prête maintenant. Je veux avancer. _Avec elle._

— Merci Mademoiselle Dennis, je vous prie de sortir un instant nous allons délibérer. Docteur Lewis, un mot s'il vous plait.

oOo

Trois semaines, un jour et six heures fut le temps que Bo passa à l'extérieur des murs de la prison avant d'avoir le courage de téléphoner à Lauren. Après sa libération, Bo se concentra pendant un temps sur ce qui restait de sa famille puis elle se mit sur le marché du travail rapidement. Elle avait été acceptée quelques jours plus tôt en tant qu'assistante dans un cabinet d'avocat. À sa grande surprise, le recruteur avait été réellement impressionné par sa détermination et souhaitait tester ses capacités. Elles avaient même parlé d'évolution notamment de faire évoluer Bo au poste de détective privé du cabinet. Kenzi avait sorti la bouteille de vodka bien sûr ce qui avait amené la brune a appeler une Lauren à moitié endormie pour raccroché deux secondes plus tard. Le lendemain fut… compliqué à gérer pour Bo. Finalement, la blonde avait non seulement accepté ses excuses mais aussi une deuxième chance. C'est pourquoi elles se trouvaient à présent dans un restaurant français (Bo avait refusé de prendre des cuisses de grenouille), souriant et flirtant au moindre mot. Bo pensait déjà au baiser qu'elle donnerait et recevrait à la fin de la soirée. Malgré la robe très sexy de sa partenaire, la brune tenait à sortir le grand jeu, à la limite du classique mais toujours dans la catégorie adorable. Pas de sexe le premier soir ! Bo s'était faite à l'idée de passer une partie de la nuit sous la douche…froide.

— Merci Bo pour cette soirée, c'était…

Incroyable ? Renversant ? Inoubliable ?

Spécial.

Euh… bon spécial ou… ?

— C'est marrant ce mode sûr de toi que tu actives toutes les cinq minutes et qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Tu as été comme ça toute la soirée, pourtant…

— C'est différent en prison. Il n'y a pas vraiment de règle, ça passe ou ça casse. Et ça compte rarement. Alors que là, toi et moi sur le pas de ta porte après un restaurant français, c'est vrai. Réel. Imposant. Je sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer.

Est-ce que c'est trop…?

— Non ! Non, non, non ! Tu rigoles ?! Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus ! Enfin je veux dire, on est pas encore ensemble ou…

Encore ?

Non mais dans le principe !

Mmm.

— Et puis, et puis… Tu peux aussi me claquer la porte au nez ça m'éviterait de continuer la séance de torture.

Nop. Et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, j'adore te torturer.

Lauren… c'est euh… c'est sérieux pour moi.

Pour moi aussi Bo.

Ok. Je peux entrer ?

Non.

Oh. Tu vas m'embrasser ?

Non.

Mais c'est la loi.

Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Bah… partir sans un baiser alors que je rêve de toi depuis des mois…

Il y a l'épisode de l'infirmerie.

Ahh l'infirmerie ! Ô douce nostalgie !

Bonne nuit Bo !

Non Lauren attend ! Sérieusement pas même un câlin ?!

Je t'appelle demain !

… Ouais bah je répondrai pas !

…

Lauren ?

…

Bébé ? Sérieusement je suis encore là hein !

…

Je pars ! Je m'en vais ! Je suis… oh et puis merde je t'appelle demain !


End file.
